Barton & Romanoff: Hunters
by Rennergirl11
Summary: "And I watched him die. All that hope, all that love for those two idiotic simpletons, faded away with his pathetic life.And the two people he cared for broke. They snapped in half. And they crumbled, like I knew they would."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you guys like this:)

Disclaimer: Don't any universes

* * *

"Let her go." Natasha whipped out her gun, her face free of any emotion.  
"You're kidding me." The man laughed. "She is under the control of the god of mischeif and lies." The man snapped and another man stepped towards Natasha.  
A gun clicked behind the man's head and he turned. He came face-to-face with Clint, who held the gun to the man's head. "You heard the girl."  
"She is under his control." The man said.  
Clint tossed Natasha his gun and he stepped up to the girl. "When one is under his control." Clint stuck his hand into the woman's mouth. "There are a few signs to tell." He grabbed her arm and placed it across his forehead. "Skin cold, mouth dry." He placed his thumb under her eye and his index finger above it, looking into her eyes. "And a haunting blue color in the eyes. Which she has none of." Clint let the girl go and caught his gun as Natasha threw it to him. "She is not under his control."  
"You don-" Natasha threw a knife that barely missed the man's head. "Anymore doubts?" Natasha asked, oh so innocently.  
The man shook his head and released the girl from the chains she was in.  
"I'm Natasha, and this is my partner Clint." Natasha said, handing Clint her gun.  
"I am not taking any orders from a little bitch like you." The man spat at Natasha.  
Clint smirked at the man and stepped away, pushing the gun back onto the strap.  
"Would you like to say that again? I didn't quite get it." She said innocently, batting her eyelashes.  
Clint knew this was gonna be a bad mistake for that man to make. One because Natasha was never innocent, and two because her accent was coming out.  
"I am not taking orders from a little bitch like you." The man repeated, bending down to look her in the eye.  
Natasha slammed her head against his nose, hearing it crack and stepped back with a smirk of satisfaction. "Anything else you boys want to put past me?"  
They all shook their heads, trying to lift the man up, blood running down the man's face.  
"That's what I thought." She turned, her red hair moving like a flame behind her, grabbing a gun out from her boot "I swear." She rolled her eyes. "Boys get stupider everyday."  
Clint let out a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

"How long have they been missing?" Clint asked, leaning back into the chair.  
"3, maybe 4 weeks." The mayor said in front of them.  
"And you're certain it was Loki?" Natasha asked. She was the only one who could ever spit the man's name out between the two.  
"We believe so." The mayor said, handing Clint a packet of papers."That is the information of each that have gone missing."  
"Clint..." She muttered quietly, causing him to look up at her.  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
She pointed to the paper on the top of the packet.  
"We'll do it." Clint said.  
"I had no doubt that you would." The mayor pulled a bag out of the drawer and threw it onto the desk. "You get the other half when you bring them back."  
"Yes sir." Clint picked up the bag and slid it into the leather jacket. He stood, placing the packet in Natasha's hands.  
"Sir?" Natasha asked quietly, standing up.  
The mayor raised an eyebrow.  
"Did-" Clint covered her mouth with his hand, laughing uneasily.  
"Is there a bar around here?" Clint asked.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" Natasha spat at Clint as she looked through the papers.  
"Because, you would have made an even bigger fool of yourself, if that's even possible." Clint said before taking a sip of his beer.  
She scoffed at him and continued looking through the papers. "Why did he chose them so oddly?"  
Clint shrugged as a boy walked up to them.  
"I can't believe it's actually you two." The boy said, smiling insanely.  
Natasha let out a snort of laughter and looked up at the boy.  
"What can I do for you son?" Clint asked, not even looking at him.  
"I just want to tell you, that I am a huge fan of your work." He dropped a book on the table, causing Natasha to jump. He flipped it open. "I mean, I have everything there is that has to do with you two."  
Natasha bit her lip and looked over at Clint, amusement in her eyes.  
"I would be honored if you could sign this." He said.  
"What's your name son?" Clint asked, taking another sip of his beer.  
Natasha shot him a look.  
"Anthony Stark sir." The boy said. "But I go by Tony."  
"That's nice to know." Clint said.  
"I want to be a hunter like you guys when I grow up." Tony said.  
"We didn't pick the job. The job picked us." Clint said.  
Natasha smacked him.  
"We're very busy, so if you don't-"  
"If you don't mind, you can sit here while I fetch Barton another beer. He is dying to know why you want to be like us." Natasha stood up and flipped her hair around her shoulder. She smirked at Clint and walked to the bar.  
A man walked in, breathing heavily. "He's here." He shouted loudly, causing Natasha to snap her head up and walk towards him. "Who's  
here?" She asked.  
"He sent me to give a message." The man said.  
She noticed the haunting blueness of his eyes and turned to look at Clint before looking at the man again.  
Tony stood up to see what was happening and Clint pulled him in front of him.  
The man started coughing, a ugly, wet cough.  
She turned to look at Clint when she heard a stomach-churning sound and was covered with blood. She looked to where the man had been and saw nothing but shoes. She walked back over to Clint and sat her hand on hip, glaring at him.  
He looked up at her nonchalantly and took a sip of his beer.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"What?" He shrugged. "I didn't want to have to get another beer."  
"That. Was awesome!" Tony shouted.  
Natasha wiped blood off of her of the top of her bare chest and kicked Clint. "You lazy son of a bitch." She spat at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Natasha rolled over in her bed. She had barely slept and the moment she did sleep it was filled with memories.  
She poked Clint with her foot. "Clint." She said quietly, poking him again.  
"Hmm?" He asked, shifting slightly in his sleep. He hadn't made it to  
the other bed when they had gotten back from the bar. He was laying on the floor, his jacket acting as his pillow."Clint." She repeated, stabbing him with her foot.  
"What?" He asked, rolling over to look at her.  
"I had a dream." She said, causing him to prop up on his elbow.  
"'Bout what?" He asked.  
She didn't say anything. She just looked at him, her eyes haunted.  
"When I had knocked you out and how I could have sav-"  
"Tasha, we don't talk about that." Clint said. "We don't think about it either."  
Natasha nodded. "But, i could have stopped him from dy-"  
"Stop being so whiny and let me go to sleep." Clint said. "There's no way we could have stopped it." He rolled under the bed, causing her to roll her eyes.  
"God." She said quietly.  
"Tasha?" He asked from under her bed.  
"Hmm?" She asked quietly.  
"Where's my medicene?" He asked.  
She rolled onto her other side and mindlessly searched the bag on the bed with her. She felt the familiar container and pulled it out. She rolled over again and sat it on the floor, pushing it under the bed. She heard it click open and she heard him wince. "You okay?" She asked.  
"As good as I can be." He said through gritted teeth.  
She heard it click again and him pressing something before it appeared on the floor out from under the bed. She leant down and grabbed it, pushing it back into the bag "Clint?" She asked quietly.  
"Hmm?" He asked.  
"Night." She muttered, pulling the covers around her more.  
"Night." He replied and soon the only noise in the house was Clint snoring. Loudly. Like he always did.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Clint gripped onto her tightly, keeping her from reaching forward and choking the man in front of them.  
"12 moons." The man laughed.  
"Clint, let me go." She spat.  
He loosened his grip on her and she started to unstack the papers on the table. "Clint, the month of April is missing."  
"What?" Clint asked.  
"12 moons. There are 12 full moons in a year. Once a month. There's someone missing for each month, except April." She said. "We're  
looking for a little girl. There's six boys, five girls."  
Clint nodded. "Tasha, maybe you should go get it."  
"I will be fine. Goddamnit Clint." She growled. "Go!"  
Clint ran out the door and Natasha paced in front of the man.  
"You act just like him." The man laughed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Natasha snapped, biting theinside of her cheek to keep herself from reaching forward and choking him.  
"I think you do sweetheart." The man chuckled, his blue eyes glowing. "You believe you can stand up to a god, someone much greater than you. You still believe in heros." The man spat.  
Natasha grabbed the papers and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.  
"You can't hide from it Natalia." The man laughed.  
She clutched onto her gun and waited in the silence that followed. It shouldn't be that quiet. She fell to the ground as the building shook.  
"Barton!" She shouted.  
"I found out which girl it is!" He shouted.  
"Go get her. I've got it under control." She said and watched as he ran out the door.  
She stood up, hand trailing the railing, listening. Fourteen. Fifteen. Si- The door to the cell burst open, splinters of wood flying  
everywhere.  
She was lifted up by a cold hand and she squirmed. She looked down and saw soul-searching eyes.  
"Lady Romanoff." His voice brought chills down her body. "It's my turn to win."  
Natasha collected all the saliva she could muster and spit on him, causing him to smirk.  
He gripped onto her jaw, forcing her mouth open with a loud pop. "You really think you still have a chance?"  
"You lack conviction." She said, her voice strained.  
"The mighty useless words of a fallen comrade. Is that really what you want your last words to be?" Loki asked, a bone chilling smile on his face.  
"Fuck you." She strained to say. She launched backwards, causing them to fall to the ground.  
"You really think you pain me?" Loki laughed. "I don't believe so."  
He lifted his hand and a gun came flying from the desk. Clint's. "This room needs a little more color, don't you think?" He said as he placed it up to her thigh.  
She cried out as a stinging burning pain rung through her thigh. She arched her back against the wooden floor, blood running down her leg.  
"Red." He laughed. "The perfect color." He picked her up by the neck and threw her through the window.  
She landed on the ground with a thud, her body aching. "Clint?" She asked quietly as someone ran past her. She knew he  
couldn't hear her. The last thing she saw were the soles of his boots running after  
someone.


End file.
